Grimmjow x Ulquiorra - Miserable Life
by XxXABeautifulLieXxX
Summary: Ulquiorra's life has been tough at home...and at school. And the one person that's out to make Ulquiorra's life a living hell, is none other than Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. But will there soon be a spark? Or no..?
1. Chapter 1

_"Most hearts are alive and beating. My heart is dying and bleeding." _

_Ulquiorra Schiffer_

You could call it an everyday thing. Seeming to always live in the darkness and living with pain your entire life. Forever feeling regret, knowing that there is always something around the corner to scare the living hell out of you for either just a laugh or to stare you down. Wanting to break you until you bleed everywhere and the whole world is forever clean of anything you ever had. Yes...that's life. Simply being afraid of going on and living. Is it really worth it anymore?

It was an average morning...wait, maybe not so average...when a pale teenager named Ulquiorra Schiffer had awoken at 3:00 AM with a gun to his head and his father telling him to get the hell out of the house. Ulquiorra knew that this day would come...he already had bruises and scratch marks everyday due to his father abusing him everyday to begin with.

Ulquiorra was never able to meet his mother. It was a cold winter night when he was six years old and was told that his mother was in his house for a visit. Well, that was all true. Only right when he ran through the door to see her for the first time, his father had shot her in the head at point blank range.

And now...now Ulquiorra is wandering the streets alone in his normal black skinny jeans, Disturbed t-shirt, converse shoes, black fingerless gloves, and his jet black hair brushed down in his face. Being kicked out of his house by his own dad for no reason, watching his mother die right in front of his face, never knowing what having a friend feels like, afraid of living, is a target to everyone...Its these very situations and moments when these thoughts cross over Ulquiorra's mind when it makes him think to himself, _'Why am I even alive?' _

Ulquiorra Schiffer is an average seventeen year old with a life and...well, I would say feelings, but his emotions along with his heart basically got ripped right out of his mind and chest long ago. Though, everyday when he gets emotionally hurt, he knows that deep down he's sad...even though he never shows it. Due to him never telling anyone about his problems, this only makes him a bigger target for anyone to pick on him. Why do people pick on him? Well, that's because many people around consider him to be an _'emo fag'. _

But its on this very cold snowy night...or morning at 4:00 AM now, he's sitting outside his school, huddled up in a ball with his knees pulled to his chest and his arms tightly wrapped around them as he shivers and stares off into the distance with hopeful deep emerald eyes as if wanting someone to help him. But who would ever want to help him? He knows that everyone thinks of him as a freak because of how deathly pale he is and of his absolutely unnatural 'tear markings' that trail down his cheeks. Like he can help it...he was born this way.

This is what made Ulquiorra afraid to live. Ever since he was a small child, he waited for the day to come when his father would kick him out of the house with nothing. And now...it happened and he's all alone with nobody who cares, will help him, and if anyone even does pay attention to him, will probably just make his life more of a living hell than what it already was...and that...that would be the football team. And their head leader? Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Ulquiorra hated that sky blue haired, sapphire blue eyed bastard just as much as Grimmjow hated him. Those two were meant to be sworn enemies since birth and they could both swear it.

It was now 7:30 AM and Ulquiorra was asleep on the ground under the utility closet outside the school until someone awoke him to a sharp blow to the back of the head.

He quickly shot up and rubbed his head and looked around, his vision still being set in place and trying to make a clear image...and that's when he heard Grimmjow's voice. "Oi, why ya 'er? Ya lost, freak?!" he then laughs while the other two football members laughed along.

Ulquiorra already had enough abuse at home and now that he didn't have a home, he didn't know where to go...he technically couldn't go to school since there was nobody there to pay for him to go. He then simply stands up and looks down to the ground, that emotionless mask plastered to his deathly pale face without saying a word as he begins walking away from the people that in Ulquiorra's mind, live to make his life hell.

"HEY! YA FUCKIN' WHORE! YA GOIN' TO FIND SOMEONE TO SUCK?" he yells as a group of people stop what they are doing and look at Ulquiorra with narrowed eyes as they mumble, "What a fuckin' freak...he should just go die in a hole. Like I would care."

Ulquiorra just looks over at them and sadness shoots through his eyes like a bullet being shot through a barrel. Nothing like that happened. He's not a whore, man whore, slut, anything. Lets just say that his ex said that he 'had his way with him' and is making up rumours that Ulquiorra did whatever he wanted like a filthy little slut. He then looks down the ground and places his hands in his pockets, shivering while watching as his shoes make tracks in the snow.

Only seconds later when he begins to calm down, a hand is grasping tightly in the back of Ulquiorra's jet black hair and slams him down into the snow face first and keeps him there as he's desperatly pushing on the ground with both hands, trying to push himself back up and kicking at the same time.

When the hand was released, with no hesitation, he got up and quickly rubbed the snow from his now ice cold face while looking up behind up to see who did this, was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques again...all that he could hear was the distant and not so distant laughter from other students, pointing and laughing at him, kneeling on the ground with remains of snow still on his face.

No doubt about it...this blue haired being was indeed trying to ruin his life. Ulquiorra could feel it...and he wasn't going to stop till Ulquiorra wasn't here anymore.

**Haiiii! c: I hope you guys liked! ^-^ Chapters on this one. ._. Poor Ulqui. T.T /3**


	2. Chapter 2

Its been only two days now since Ulquiorra has been kicked out of his house by his piece of shit father. He's been going to school but has no supplies, friends, or even a penny to his name. And the only thing that seems to be getting his attention more than anything else, is none other than Grimmjow.

That blue haired bastard has done nothing for the past days emotionally and physically bring Ulquiorra down even though he won't show it. What? You think Ulquiorra is just going to get kicked a few times and act like a poor down puppy? Hell no!

But today was different. It all started in 4th period. Just as to Ulquiorra's luck, their stupid physics teacher set both the blue haired panther and the black haired bat up as partners for a project. Well...you can immagine where that went.

It was after school when Ulquiorra was pretending to walk home and looking down at the ground with his hands burried down in his pockets when a familiar chuckle was heard from only a few feet behind him and a couple foot steps were heard as well.

Ulquiorra turned to look back over his shoulder as he heard the footsteps got closer and he knew for sure that it was the _'oh so perfect' _Grimmjow that everyone seemed to love. "Oi, Ulquiorra!" he called out but Ulquiorra only quickened his pace with walking, not wanting anything to do with his pathetic games.

Only mere seconds later, Ulquiorra felt a strong grasp on his shoulder and he was immediately flipped around with both hands on his shoulders now and he only narrowed his emerald eyes and lowerd his head to where the taller man was unable to see his face. Though, that only earned him a slap across the face.

"WOULDYA LOOK AT ME, YA FUCKIN' FREAK?!" Grimmjow yelled as Ulquiorra held one side of his face with one hand and reluctantly looked up at the other figure before him without saying a word.

He really looked awful. His usual flawless white skin now had a few dirt marks and bruses and his eyes could show absolutely nothing more than hate and just plain hurt. Grimmjow smirked at this but deep down couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the bat. "Oi, what happened to ya?" he asks.

_'Honestly? This man really has the audacity to ask me what happened to me?' _ Ulquiorra thinks to himself as he slaps Grimmjow's hand away and simply turns away and walks quickly before then beginning to run. He didn't know where he was going and he really didn't care. All that he knew is that he didn't want to be anywhere near this place and mostly near Grimmjow.

There is a secret that Ulquiorra holds for Grimmjow...but that's going to be kept secret...for now.

The sapphire blue eyed one growls at this and chases after the pale figure in front of him and soon catches up, grabbing onto the back of his black shirt and pulling him back and throws him against a wall.

Ulquiorra only closes his eyes tightly and slides down the wall. Grimmjow has never in his life seen Schiffer this hurt and unwilling to fight. Never. This was when he began to realize that there was something clearly wrong.

_'Is he sick?' _Grimmjow thinks to himself before kneeling down in front of Ulquiorra with the smallest hint of concern in his eyes as he brushes a strand of raven hair from the smaller being's face.

Ulquiorra flinches away at this and pulls his legs tightly to his chest and he then looks around the area, seeing people laughing, children with their parents, pets playing catch with their owners, and then here's Ulquiorra...no home, friends, and only gets beat up everyday both emotionally and physically. His father was right.

Ulquiorra then closes his eyes as a lone tear escapes his left eye when he begins to have a flashback.

_'Nobody will ever love you, do you understand me!? Nobody has and nobody ever will!' Ulquiorra's dad then punches him right across the head, sending him to the floor. 'I wanna know why you're here! You were nothing but a mistake!' _

Grimmjow notices the tear that escaped the emerald orb and his own sapphire eyes widen as if in complete shock. _'Ulquiorra Schiffer...crying?! No, this person just doesn't cry...let alone in front of me. He's way too emotionless!' _Grimmjow thinks to himself before then rubbing the nape of his neck and closing one eye, looking off into the distance with the other.

"Oi, Ulquiorra if there's anything you need to talk about..ya can tell me," Grimmjow says but then thinks that he's being too nice to he throws in, "Just don't make it long..I have better things to do with my life other than listen to loosers..!"

Ulquiorra then stands up and looks Grimmjow straight in the eye. "I don't need any help. Though, at least once in my life I had a friend. But he left me long ago." Ulquiorra says, wiping his tear away that he's ashamed of and begins walking away without even turning back.

Grimmjow was shocked at the small males words as he stands up. _'Was he talking about...us?' _he thought to himself as he then remembers back to his childhood when he was best friends with the little bat. They both did everything for each other...that was until Grimmjow's popularity went to his head in 8th grade.

"I'm sorry, Ulqui-bat..." he mumbles out in a low husky voice while then walking away in the opposite direction.

It was now night time and Ulquiorra was sitting in the park, laying on a bench while looking up to the stars that shined so bright. _'Why is this happening to me? What have I ever done to deserve this?' _he thinks to himself while then closing his eyes softly until he hears a set of footsteps coming his way and his emerald eyes shoot open, alarmed but is pretty weak due to not eating or drinking anything for days on end.

All that he can see in the black and dark shadows is a tall figure with slightly spiked up hair. He quickly sits up all the way and is about to run away until he feels a hand on his shoulder. For once this didn't hurt the bruises he had under his worn out shirt and was almost quite inviting and warm. This is what shocked Ulquiorra a bit.

"Oi..stop bein' so scared..I'm 'er to help ya~" the other said smoothly but there was obviously strain in his voice since he didn't want to show that he actually cared about this other male.

Ulquiorra immediately knew that it was Grimmjow...but why is his touch so caring this time instead of a rough touch that seemed like he wanted to rip him in half?

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't know how much stress I was puttin' ya through till I saw you cry earlier...and quite frankly I couldn't sleep..so I came out to find ya.." the husky voice sounded out.

Ulquiorra was too shocked to believe these words. "Is this some kind of joke or trick? Don't lie to me." he choked out as if holding back another sob.

"Ulquiorra! I'm trying to help your ass now stop bein' so damn stubborn!" the panther shouted as Ulquiorra flinched. When he felt this on his hand, he knew that the bat was worse than he thought.

"How did you know I would be here?" Ulquiorra asks, still only facing the other halfway. This made the other sigh as he placed a few fingers to his head. "I'm beginnin' to loose my patients!...but I found ya here because this is where you and I always used to hang out...it was your favorite place in the whole town...so I thought I would check 'er for ya first." the panther said in a sly mumble while trailing his eyes off to the side.

Ulquiorra turns to face the other fully. "Why are you treating me like this all of a sudden? I thought we were supposed to hate each other. Just because we were best friends since 1st grade through 8th doesn't mean that we still are now...you've done nothing but bully me and make my life a living hell for three years." Ulquiorra states truthfully.

Grimmjow's eyes softened at these words and by the way Ulquiorra was acting and he then leans down to his height. "I'm sorry...but for this once can you just let me help you...Ulqui-bat?" right when Ulquiorra heard Grimmjow call him that, his eyes shot open, wider than you could ever immagine and tears immediately pooled in his eyes while turning his head slightly to look at Grimmjow as he gives two small nods.

Grimmjow nods once and gives a very small smile as he then places an arm around Ulquiorra's small shoulders and begins walking with him back to his house without saying anything more.

**Well that was chapter 2 and I hope it was alright. ._. Please review if wanted and be watchin' for the next chapter! ^-^ Hang in there, Ulqui! TwT**


End file.
